


Paranoid

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 of 30<br/>Prompt: Paranoid<br/>Character: Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid

Sherlock did not seem paranoid.  
In fact, he seemed the opposite.  
Careless, drug-happy and blunt to the point of rudeness.  
However, if you looked closer, you could see the bits of him that he hid in his paranoia.  
Locks were everywhere. Locks on windows, locks on doors, mechanisms of locks scattered and created inside drawers and walls.  
Tiny cameras lived in plants, cupboards, under beds and on top, near ladders and behind books of all sizes.  
Before Watson came, guns hid in drawers and in books.  
After she came, they hid in the kitchen and under his bed, just in case.  
Never let it be said that Sherlock was not paranoid.  
But after Watson came, he had a reason.  
He was never a person who made quick attachments, but she pulled his protective string to a point of breaking.  
She found the locks and cameras odd and the guns she hated.  
He never let her see them after that.  
But he was always careful.

No, Sherlock did not seem paranoid.  
But Joan Watson knew him better than that.


End file.
